criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A High School Murder
"Back to school with a brutal murder on campus! A body of a top student was found armless and legless with a ballpoint pen on his chest! Can you find his killer before the school bell rings?" A High School Murder is the second case exclusive to Criminal Case: The Conspiracy. Plot Because Jones was taking Gloria for a tour around Grimsborough, the player accompanied Hasuro to NBK High School upon receiving reports of a murder from biology student Philip Pierre. They then collected the armless and legless body of chemistry student Brandon Wilson, who was hung on a tree with a ballpoint pen on his chest. Later, the team heard Judy's scream and quickly went to Chemistry class, where they discovered Judy with the victim's arms. Later, while walking in the school campus, suddenly a tennis racket fell into Hasuro's leg. After gaining enough evidence, Hasuro and the player arrested Judy for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Judy angrily told the team that Brandon had killed her parents two years ago by hitting them when driving to school by his car although he was underage. After receiving the bad news, Judy was heavily shocked. However, after Judy told Brandon's secondary school's principal about her parents' deaths, he just told Judy that it was an accident. One day, she discovered that Brandon's parents and him had paid the secondary school staffs and people who witnessed the murder not to tell others about the murder and pretended that it was a car accident. Knowing that she couldn't do anything then, Judy left her secondary school and tried to study by herself in order to be NBK High School's student so that she could confront Brandon. After successfully being a Literature student with the highest score, Judy planned to kill Brandon. She had told him to meet her in the school campus the night before Brandon was killed. After Brandon got there, Judy came and used a ballpoint pen to stab Brandon on the chest. She then hung up Brandon and cut his arms and his legs. In the end, she also lied about accidentally finding the victim's arms, confessing that she secretly put his arms there and then screamed in order to get the police's attention. Judge Powell then sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Arif Hassan came to the station, telling Jones and the player that he was going to resign from the Grimsborough Police Department and go to Fario to follow his dream of becoming a tech expert. The team then helped him found his tablet, which was lost in the NBK campus. Arif then thanked the team, saying that he would always miss his moments with the Grimsborough PD. Meanwhile, the team asked Yoyo what happened after seeing her in front of the NBK chemistry classroom, scared. Yoyo then explained that there was a strange noise coming from the classroom, however, after she headed to the classroom to see, there was no one there. The team then investigated the classroom and found Hamad's cat inside the classroom's locker. After finding out that the strange noise Yoyo said came from Hamad's cat, the team gave his cat back to him and asked him the reason why his cat was in the classroom. When being asked about that, Hamad said that it was Brandon's another prank as he was angry after Hamad refused to let him copy his homework. After that, the team went and explained to Yoyo all things, which made Yoyo feel better. While walking in the school campus, the team met Philip, who wanted to talk to Hasuro and the player, telling that he needed their help so that he could confess his love to his crush. With the help of Amir, Gabriel and Jasper Everett, Amir's boyfriend, Philip and the team were able to write a love letter and sent it to Richard, Philip's crush. After finally confessing his feelings to Richard and becoming his new boyfriend, Philip thanked the team and gave them an NBK student uniform as well as NBK school badge as gifts. Summary Victim *'Brandon Wilson' (found stabbed in the NBK high school campus with his arms and his legs cut off) Murder Weapon *'Ballpoint Pen' Killer *'Judy Levine' Suspects PPierreProfile.png|Philip Pierre RKnightsProfile.png|Richard Knights JLevineProfile.png|Judy Levine HMukhailifProfile.png|Hamad Mukhailif YIpProfile.png|Yoyo Ip Quasi-suspect(s) AHassanProfile.png|Arif Hassan ADevaniProfile.png|Amir Devani Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer listens to Kpop. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer is 18 years old. *The killer is 5'6". Crime Scenes C2ExcluCS1A.png|NBK Campus C2ExcluCS1B.png|NBK Fountain C2ExcluCS2A.png|NBK Entrance C2ExcluCS2B.png|NBK Entrance Steps C2ExcluCS3A.png|NBK Chemistry Classroom C2ExcluCS3B.png|NBK Experiment Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate NBK Campus. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Philip Pierre; Victim identified: Brandon Wilson) *Ask Philip Pierre about the murder. (Prerequisite: NBK Campus investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: NBK Entrance) *Investigate NBK Entrance. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clues: Locked Camera, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Richard Knights) *Ask Richard about the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Literature Book) *Examine Literature Book. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Judy Levine) *Ask Judy why her book was in the victim's backpack. (Prerequisite: Name unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Kpop) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ballpoint Pen; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Judy about the victim's arms in the classroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: NBK Chemistry Classroom; Profile updated: Judy listens to Kpop) *Investigate NBK Chemistry Classroom. (Prerequisite: Judy interrogated; Clues: Victim's Arms, Drawer) *Autopsy Victim's Arms. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi; New Crime Scene Unlocked: NBK Steps) *Investigate NBK Entrance Steps. (Prerequisite: Victim's Arms analyzed; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Gift Box) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Kissing Photo) *Confront Richard about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Kissing Photo restored; Profiles updated: Richard is right-handed, listens to Kpop and eats sushi, Judy eats sushi, Philip eats sushi) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: OC Character Picture) *Analyze OC Character Picture. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Hamad Mukhailif) *Ask Hamad about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: OC Character Picture analyzed; Profile updated: Hamad is right-handed) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Torn Comic Page) *Examine Torn Comic Page. (Result: Hand-drawn Comic Page) *Analyze Hand-drawn Comic Page. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Yoyo Ip) *Ask Yoyo about the victim. (Prerequisite: Hand-drawn Comic Page analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Yoyo why she threw a tennis racket into Hasuro's leg. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: NBK Fountain; Profiles updated: Yoyo is right-handed and eats sushi, Judy is right-handed) *Investigate NBK Fountain. (Prerequisite: Yoyo interrogated; Clues: Locked CCTV, Notebook) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Unlocked CCTV) *Analyze Unlocked CCTV. (06:00:00) *Talk to Hamad about the camera footage. (Prerequisite: Unlocked CCTV analyzed; Profile updated: Philip listens to Kpop) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder. (06:00:00) *Confront Philip about defacing the victim's picture on the notebook. (Prerequisite: Brown Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Philip is right-handed) *Investigate NBK Experiment Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Chest, Trash Can) *Examine Chest. (Result: Victim's Legs) *Autopsy Victim's Leg. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer was 18 years old) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Machete) *Autopsy Bloody Machete. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer was 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Back to School (1/1). (No stars) Back to School (1/1) *See what Philip wants to say. (Avaiable after unlocking Back to School) *Ask Amir to help Philip. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated) *Investigate NBK Entrance. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Box of Love Letters) *Examine Box of Love Letters. (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (06:00:00) *Help Philip confess his love to Richard. (Prerequisite: Love Letter analyzed; Reward: NBK Uniform, NBK Badge) *Talk to Arif about his resignation. (Available after unlocked Back to School) *Investigate NBK Campus. (Prerequisite: Arif interrogated: Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Arif's Tablet) *Give back Arif his tablet. (Prerequisite: Arif's Tablet unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Yoyo what happened. (Available after unlocking Back to School) *Investigate NBK Chemistry Classroom. (Prerequisite: Yoyo interrogated; Clue: Locked Locker) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Cat Nametag) *Examine Nametag. (Result: Hamad's Name) *Ask Hamad why his cat was in the classroom's locker. (Prerequisite: Hamad's Name unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Yoyo about the strange noise. (Prerequisite: Hamad interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Sticker page *A High School Murder/Stickers Category:Criminal Case (TC Exclusive) Category:Cases (TC Exclusive)